Secretly Romance
by unicorn28
Summary: Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ? "katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy. EXO x Red Velvet (WenSoo Couple)
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

 _ ***Wendy Pov.***_

Mereka bahkan tidak tau jika kami sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, hanya teman-teman, keluarga dan staff terdekat kami yang tau. Entahlah, satu sisi aku bersyukur karna tidak ada publik yang tau mengenai hal ini. Tapi, itu memerlukan pengorbanan yang cukup membuat kami sesak, kami tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain di luar, kami tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan. Jangankan berpegang tangan, untuk berjalan beriringan saja kami sangat jarang.

Maka dari itu, jika kami ada di satu stage yang sama, dengan penampilan kami yang rapih (kau selalu ingin terlihat cantik dihadapan pria yang kau suka kan ?) aku pribadi mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa berada didekatnya.

"yaaah eonnie, kau harus baca fanfiction wensoo ini, daebak ! romantis sekali" yeri sedikit berlari dengan membawa mini ipadnya.

"ceritanya romantis, kalian berciuman dibelakang sound system box pada saat konser, lalu…"

"hentikan" jantung ku berdegup kencang, wajah ku panas, aaah cepat sekali aku membayangkan adegan itu, dasar wendy mesum.

.

.

.

 _ ***D.O POV.***_

Aku masih mengaguminya, mengagumi suaranya, pipinya yang sedikit chubby dan bagaimana sikapnya saat dikerjai member yang lain. Dia perempuan ku, Wendy Red Velvet. Disela kegiatan ku, ku sempatkan untuk melihat video, foto dan informasi terbaru tentangnya. Bisa saja aku bertanya melalui chat atau telfon, tapi aku lebih suka jika ia yang bercerita terlebih dahulu, aku takut jika membahas suatu hal yang tidak ia suka. Syukurlah Wendy sangat terbuka, ia suka bercerita.

Wendy sangat membantu ku dalam melakukan adegan romantis dalam setiap adegan yang aku perankan, seperti saat ketika aku shooting untuk film "unforgettable" bersama Kim So Hyun. Film itu sukse dan kami mendapatkan banyak komentar positive. Semoga Wendy bangga mempunyai pria seperti ku, hehe.

Tapi, beberapa hari ini aku selalu melihat berita kurang baik mengenai Wendy dan postur tubuhnya, aku akui jika badannya terlihat lebih kurus, bahkan tulang pundaknya sangat jelas terlihat.

Chat…

DO : Kau tidak apa-apa ?  
Wendy : Tidak apa-apa, Kenapa ?  
DO : Anniya, kau sekarang jarang mengangkat telfon ku, apa kau sibuk ?  
Wendy : Tidak terlalu  
DO : Nanti malam bisa ku telfon ?

3 menit, 7 menit, 15 menit dan chat ku tidak baca, mungkin dia sedang berlatih.

Sudah jam 11.17 malam dan chat ku belum dibaca juga sejak sore tadi, aku gelisah. Ku coba untuk menelfonnya beberapa kali dan baru dijawab pada percobaan ke-6.

Telfon…

DO : wendy-ya, apa kau sudah ingin tidur ?  
Wendy : tidak  
DO : apa aku mengganggu mu ?  
Wendy : tidak

Berfikirlah Kyungsoo, kau tau ini ada yang tidak beres, tapi apa ?  
Apa aku harus bertanya ? Apa ini tidak akan mengganggunya ? ah sudahlah, aku harus memperjelas ini semua.

DO : wendy-ya, apa ada hal yg sedang kau fikirkan ?  
Wendy : maksudnya ?  
DO : ah, itu. aku membaca beberapa berita tentang mu. Tentang masalah berat badan mu. Apa ada hal yang sedang membebani mu ?  
Wendy : …  
DO : wendy ..  
Wendy : hiks… hhh… hikss

Wendy menangis ? apa aku baru saja mendengar suara isakannya ?

DO : wendy ?kau menangis ?  
Wendy : (terdengar isakan yang semakin kuat)  
DO : Wendy aku mohon cerita pada ku, kau kenapa ? … ayolah wendy jangan mendiami ku seperti ini, kau kenapa ?

.

.

.

- _To be Continue_


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

DO : wendy ? kau menangis ?  
Wendy : (terdengar isakan yang semakin kuat)  
DO : Wendy aku mohon cerita pada ku, kau kenapa ? … ayolah wendy jangan mendiami ku seperti ini, kau kenapa ?

 _Tuut.. tuut.. tuut_  
sambungan terlfon terputus.

Aku panik, aku tidak bisa diam saja, wendy tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menangis tanpa menceritakan apa penyebabnya. Ada apa dengannya ?

Langsung ku ambil jaket dan kunci mobil, segera ku keluar dorm dan menuju parkiran. Tujuan utama ku adalah ke dorm Red Velvet, pasti Wendy ada disana.

Aku menekan bel pintu, aku tau nomor apartment Red Velvet dari info yang pernah Wendy berikan sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak cukup nyali untuk berkunjung mengingat paparazzi di korea sudah semakin gila dalam hal menguntit. Malam ini adalah pengecualian, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Wendy.

"kyungsoo-ssi" Irene onna membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat ku

"apa wendy ada ?" ucapku sambil melihat-lihat kedalam, dan benar

Pandangan ku bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil memegang segelas cangkir diatas meja. Wanita dengan rambut yang digulung berantakan keatas, lalu surai rambutnya yang menjuntai lembut disekitar pipinya. Hai wendy, aku merindukan mu.

"masuklah" izin Irene nonna, ia melihat-melihat keujung lorong, sebagai leader group aku tau dia takut kalau-kalau ada yang mengikuti ku dibelakang. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan.

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan secara perlahan, pandangan kami masih saling menatap. Aku mencoba membaca situasi dan aku sangat yakin ruam merah dibawah mata dan hidungnya yang mungil adalah tanda bahwa ia habis menangis. Tangisan yang aku dengar ditelfon.

"Oh, annyeonghaseo" Yeri ada diruang TV di sisi kiri ku, ekspresinya tidak kalah terkejut dengan Irine nonna, sekali lagi maafkan aku.

"Joy sedang ada jadwal shooting, Seulgi sedang berlatih. Yeri-ah, ayo kita cari makan diluar. Dan kalian.. gunakan waktu ini sebaik mungkin" ucap Irene sambil tersenyum dan mengambil mantel, disusul oleh Yeri menuju pintu keluar.

Aku duduk didepan Wendy yang sekarang sedang menunduk, aku kikuk. Bagaimana ini ?

"wendy-ya.." aku memulai pembicaraan dengan sangat hati-hati

"kenapa oppa kesini ?" terlihat jelas ia menahan tangis

Untuk sepersekian detik, mulut ku keluh. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Wendy menangis sedih seperti ini secara langsung. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kami berduaan. Tapi mengapa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"kau menangis di telfon tanpa ku tau alasannya dan menutup telfon secara mendadak. Dengan pemberitaan tentang mu belakangan ini, apa kau fikir aku bisa tenang-tenang saja ?" atur intonasi bicara mu Kyungsoo, aku sangat khawatir sehingga kesal dengan sikap Wendy yang seperti ini

"Ada apa dengan mu ? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"

Tangis wendy pecah, ia menangis sampai bahunya tidak bisa diam. Ia hapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Ah, aku harus apa ? aku belum pernah ada disituasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"ini menyebalkan" wendy mulai membuka suara

"kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan So Hyun"

Tunggu… So Hyun ? Jadi ini ada kaitannya dengan So Hyun ?  
alis ku mengkerut, aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Wendy, aku masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"kenapa mereka sangat senang memasangkan mu dengan nya, mereka tidak tau jika kau adalah pacar ku"

Oh tidak, tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menghampirinya, berlutut didepannya sambil mengarahkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan ku. Ku usap pipinya secara halus, ku coba untuk menenangkan agar ia lebih lancar berbicara.

"ini konyol, aku tidak suka melihat mu dengan nya. Kamu milik ku, hanya milik ku"

Astaga, ada apa dengan pacar ku ini. Sontak ku peluk Wendy dengan erat, ku usap sayang rambutnya. Tangis wendy semakin terasa menyedihkan untuk ku.

"aku tidak suka melihat komentar-komentar di internet yang menyebut mu dengan So Hyun adalah pasangan yang serasi di dunia nyata. Mereka tidak tau jika kau adalah pacar ku. Mereka ingin kalian berpacaran, padahal kau hanya punya ku. Mereka tidak tau itu hiks..hiks"

Ucapnya sambil sesegukan didalam pelukan ku.  
Sebentar.. Jadi semua ini karna dia cemburu ? cumburu akan lawan main ku ?  
Tuhan ! aku panik dibuatnya. Ku lepaskan pelukan ku perlahan dan ku tatap matanya secara intens.

"jadi ini yang mengganggu fikirkan mu selama ini ?" Wendy mengangguk  
"jadi ini yang membuat sikap mu berubah kepada ku akhir-akhir ini ?" masih dijawab dengan anggukan

"astaga wendy. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" ku dekap tubuhnya lagi

"aku ingin melihat mu setiap hari, aku ingin menggenggam tangan mu, aku ingin seperti orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Tapi aku sadar itu tak akan bisa. Aku bertahan karna aku benar menyayangi mu oppa. Aku menepis pemikiran ku dan memenuhinya dengan rasa syukur. Tapi melihat pemberitaan ini, hati ku sakit. Mereka tidak tau perjuangan ku, perjuangan kita" Wendy berbicara masih didalam pelukan ku

"aku hanya ingin dengan mu, selalu. Hiks hiks" pelukannya semakin erat

Ku usap air matanya perlahan, aku berusaha untuk menatapnya walau ia masih tertunduk. Ku tangkup kedua pipinya.

"Hanya kau perempuan ku. Hanya kau yang ada di fikiran ku bahkan pada saat aku sedang beracting dengan wanita lain. Percayalah"

Kami saling menatap. Ini kali pertama wajah kami begitu dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Posisi ini bertahan sampai beberapa detik, ku dekatkan bibir ku ke arahnya, tapi..

"kau sudah makan wendy ?" ucap ku sambil berdiri dengan tegap. Bodohnya kau kyungsoo, semoga Wendy tidak mendengar detak jantung ku yang begitu kencang. Aku salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku hanya memakan roti gandum, itu pun tadi pagi"

"baiklah, akan aku buatkan makanan dan kau harus memakannya. Oke ?"

Aku berjalan kearah kompor dan memeriksa laci diatasnya, memastikan ada bahan apa saja yang bisa ku sulap menjadi makanan yang nikmat untuk disantap.

"kau punya sayuran.." aku membalikan badan dan berpapasan dengan wendy yang kini tepat berdiri dihadapa ku.

Rupanya ia mengecek makanan didalam kulkas dan ingin memberikannya kepada ku. Kebetulan sekali kulkasnya berada di sebrang kompor. Dan kebetulan juga dapur ini sempit dah hanya muat untuk dua orang saja. Jadilah posisi kami seperti ini. Berhadapan dan... dekat.

"aku.. ini, hanya ini yang ada di kulkas kami oppa" ia menyodorkan beberapa jenis sayuran kepada ku. Tangan kami bersentuhan. Astaga, jantung ini kembali berisik.

Ku tatap matanya (lagi), ku sentuh tangannya secara utuh, ku dekatkan tubuh ku perlahan, semakin dekat, dekat dan ...

.

.

.

- _To be Continue_


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

Ku tatap matanya (lagi), ku sentuh tangannya secara utuh, ku dekatkan tubuh ku perlahan, semakin dekat, dekat dan ...

 _Tit tit tit tit triiiit_

"Kami pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang !"

Sontak aku dan wendy membalikan badan. Aku berpura-pura sedang mencari panci dan wendy... entahlah aku tidak sempat melihatnya.

"oh ! kyungsoo-sunbae, annyeonghaseo" Joy tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Begitu pula Seulgi, ia menatap aku dan Wendy bergantian.

"ahh ! aku, mmm ini, begini..."

"kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan dan lewat daerah sini, jadi aku sekalian mampir" apapun lah jawabannya, semoga mereka percaya

"oooh, nde sunbae. Apa Irene eonnie & Yeri ada dikamar ?" tanya Seulgi

"mereka sedang keluar" Wendy menjawab

"heh ? jadi kalian hanya berduaan saja ?" Joy merespon dengan cepat disusul senggolan keras dari siku Seulgi

"hehehe, maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian" aku tertawa canggung

"oh tidak tidak, silahkan lanjutkan. Atau aku dan Joy..."

"kalian tetap disini saja, lagi pula aku ingin memasak makan malam. Apa kalian mau bergabung ?"

"iya, aku akan menelfon Irene eonnie & Yeri untuk segera pulang dan kita makan malam bersama. Oke ?" ucap Wendy lalu mengambil HP-nya dikamar.

Makan malam terasa sedikit canggung, maklum lah ini kali pertama aku berkunjung dan makan malam dengan anggota lengkap Red Velvet. Setelah makan aku bercengkrama dengan Yeri di ruang TV, sedangkan Wendy & Irene nonna bersih-bersih di dapur, Seulgi & Joy membereskan perlengkapan mereka didalam kamar.

Tibalah saatnya untuk pulang. Aku berpamitan dengan semua member dan Wendy mengantar ku sampai ke depan pintu.

"terima kasih untuk malam ini oppa, maaf telah membuat mu khawatir dan kereportan"

"anniya, justru aku yang harus minta maaf kepada kalian karna kehebohan ini. Terima kasih kalian sudah menyambut ku dengan baik" Wendy tersenyum

"makan dan istirahatlah yang teratur, jangan sampai jatuh sakit. Arra ?" lanjut ku dan dijawab anggukan dari Wendy

"aku pulang ya" baru selangkah aku ingin meninggalkan Wendy, kemudian aku berhenti sejenak dan berbalik arah.

"wendy-ya"

 _Chuup~_

Aku mencium pipinya secara singkat. Aku tau Wendy pasti terkejut, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ini

"Jaljjayo.. Wendy-ya" aku tersenyum dan melangkah mundur

"nde, hati-hati dijalan kyungsoo oppa" wajah kemerahan itu akan selalu ku ingat.

Sesampainya aku di dorm, Suho sudah menunggu ku diruang TV dengan tangan yg di lipat dan wajah yang sedikit serius.

.

.

.

- _To be Continue_


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di dorm, Suho sudah menunggu ku diruang TV dengan tangan yg di lipat dan wajah yang sedikit serius.

"kemana saja kau ? bahkan kau lupa membawa handphone mu"  
oh ya ? aku bahkan tidak menyadari sudah meninggalkan HP ku

"aku.. aku dari dorm Red Velvet" jawab ku dengan arah pandangan kemana-mana, tidak berani langsung menatap ke arah Suho

"apa ?! sendirian ?" aku tau ia akan marah, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"hhh, kyungsoo, sedari awal kau memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan wendy, aku sudah peringatkan agar kau tidak gegabah. Aku tau ini berat, tapi ini demi kau juga.. Apa ada yang mengikuti mu ?"

"sepertinya tidak ada hyung"

"semoga, kita lihat beberapa minggu lagi. Aku harap tidak ada skandal yang menimpa EXO"

Aku menunduk sampai Suho kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Kau tau ? aku jengah dengan semua ini, aku bahkan baru menyentuhnya malam ini setelah sekian lama kita berpacaran.

Bulan demi bulan semua berjalan lancar, berat badan Wendy sudah stabil dan kami mengerjakan project group masing-masing dengan baik. Dan yang terpenting adalah, tidak ada pemberitaan apapun tentang aku yg berkunjung ke dorm Red Velvet. Syukurlah.

"hyung" Sehun menghampiri ku yang sedang bersantai diruang tengah

"apa kau masih suka melihat fanmade tentang wensoo ?" Tanya sambil duduk disamping ku

"sudah lama tidak, aku hanya fokus ke berita-berita tentangnya, kenapa ?"

"sepertinya fans sudah mulai curiga. Lihatlah, banyak sekali video yang menunjukan tentang interaksi kalian" ia menyodorkan HP dengan playlist video di Never, wensoo moment.

"sudahlah, birkan mereka berspekulasi, toh hubungan ku dengan Wendy sepertinya mendapat respon yang positif bukan ?" ucapkan ku sambil tersenyum

"iya juga sih. Aku baru sadar, kau selalu mencari dimana ia berdiri, mata mu tidak berkedip saat melihat wendy diatas panggung, kau bahkan mengangkat kedua alis mu saat tersenyum dengannya. Bahkan ada video yang memperlihatkan mu sedang menonton pertunjukan RV dibalik panggung sendirian ! wah sangat terlihat dengan jelas hyung"

"kau juga yang membuat itu jelas dasar maknae tengil ! kau lihat video itu, kau dan kai terlihat heboh saat memberi tau ku jika wendy mendekat !" ku lempar bantal sofa tepat ke wajahnya

"ya ! bukan hanya aku saja ! Baekhyun hyung jugaaaa ! ia menggoda mu saat kita sedang di interview Wendy pada saat dia menjadi MC"

"apa-apaan ini ?! kenapa membawa nama ku !" Baekhyun hyung keluar dari dapur dan bergabung dengan kami

"tapi memang harus seperti itu caranya, jika tidak kau akan kehilangan moment. Kau tidak pernah jalan berdua dengannya, aku pun sangat yakin tidak ada foto pasangan yang pernah kalian ambil" Baekhyun melanjuti

"ada !aku punya !"

"foto saat kau dan wendy sedang video call itu tidak termasuk hitungan hyung"

"dari mana kau tau foto itu ?"

"kau gila ?! foto itu kau jadikan wallpaper di HP, IPAD bahkan Laptop mu ! kami semua tau. Tapi hyung, aku sarankan jangan pernah berkencan di mobil, nanti akan ketahuan seperti pasangan yang itu tuh"

"maknae sialan !" satu bantal lagi mendarat di wajah Sehun. Kasihan maknae ini, mau jahil mahal dijahili balik.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ke gedung SM untuk membicarakan proyek film ku selanjutnya, dan untuk tahun selanjutnya aku akan membintangi 2 film lagi. Aku senang karna banyak produser yang mengakui skill berekting ku.

"jadi tahun besok akan seperti itu ya, semangat untuk kedepannya !"

"nde hyung, terima kasih untuk bantuannya"

"kyungsoo, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini terkait dengan hubungan mu dengan Wendy" kenapa tiba-tiba youngmin hyung ingin membicarakan ini.

"kau tau, aku sangat jarang berkomentar masalah ini karna ku tau pasti Suho sudah lebih dulu memberi mu ceramah. Tapi, kali ini ku mohon untuk tidak gegabah…  
Perjalanan karir mu sebagai actor mulai diperhitungkan, terlebih kau sudah mendapatkan penghargaan dari film mu sebelumnya.  
Akan lebih baik jika semua ini stabil sampai pada saat publik tau hubungan mu dengan Wendy.  
Kau tau kan ? Netizen sekarang sangat kejam dalam berkomentar, terlebih Red Velvet juga masih diawal karirnya. Aku tidak mau itu mengganggu kalian"

Aku terdiam, fikiran ku melayang. Rasa kesal itu seperti kembali menghampiri ku

"maafkan aku kyungsoo. Permintaan ku hanya satu. Tolong jangan sampai masyarakat tau"

.

.

.

- _To be Continue_


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku kyungsoo. Permintaan ku hanya satu. Tolong jangan sampai masyarakat tau"

Kalimat itu masih terngiang didalam otak ku, entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk termenung seperti ini di balkon luar ruang tengah. Ku harap desiran angin ini bisa menenangkan fikiran ku.

"kyungsoo-ya, mau sampai kapan kau disini, nanti kau sakit" Suho hyung membuyarkan lamunan ku, dan kini ia duduk bersila ditengah pembatas ruang tengah dan balkon.

"hyung… tidak bisa kah aku egois ?" ucap ku sambil tetap menatap keluar

"sehari saja, aku ingin seperti mereka yang gerak-geriknya tidak diperhatikan banyak orang"

"aku ingin bermain sepeda di sungai han, menghabiskan waktu di kafe, makan toppoki di warung tenda pinggir jalan, bercanda dengan teman sebaya di dalam bus, bahkan berkencan saat senja berganti malam"

"itu terdengar sangat normal kan hyung ? tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya"

"kau tau, kau tau persis bagaimana aku menyayangi wendy. Sedari awal, kau lah yang tau tentang itu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya hyung. Terkadang aku merasa tidak bisa menahannya"

"aku, jengah. Apa kau tidak merasakan itu hyung ?" aku menoleh kepada Suho hyung yang sedang bersender sambil melihat ke langit malam

"apa kau tidak merasakan ini dengan Irene nonna?"

"sudah ku katakan kami tidak berpacaran" Suho hyung bersuara

"pacaran atau tidak kami tau kalian saling suka, berhentilah memendam perasaan mu hyung"

"maafkan kami jika salah satu alasan mu tidak mengungkapkannya karna khawatir dengan kami, dengan EXO. Tapi kami tidak ingin kau membohongi perasaan mu sendiri hyung"

"seperti apapun itu, ini adalah jalan yang kita pilih dengan segala konsekuensinya. Di usia mu, wajar rasanya kau menggebu-gebu. Tugas ku untuk menjauhkan mu dari masalah dan terus membaweli mu. Kalian juga tanggung jawab ku" ucap Suho hyung dan kami kembali pada lamunan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Semua artis SM sibuk dengan latihan masing-masing, mengingat beberapa minggu lagi SM Town akan kembali digelar. Namun tetap kami latihan masing-masing di waktu dan ruangan terpisah.

Aku sudah cukup lama tidak satu panggung dengan Wendy, biasanya ini akan membuatku senang, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sehun benar, sudah banyak fans yang sepertinya menyadari hubungan ku dengan Wendy. Pro & Kontra pasti ada, tapi aku tidak mau Wendy tersakiti dengan ulah mereka yang kontra akan hubungan kami.

Malam ini, H-2 konser. Aku menyempatkan diri menelfon Wendy, dan seperti ini percakapan kami..

"wendy-ya, kau tau kan aku selalu senang saat kita satu panggung. Tapi, kali ini aku merasa lebih khawatir"

"waeyo oppa ?"

"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut. Padahal hubungan kita sudah cukup lama dan semua artis SM juga mengetahui hal ini, namun tetap saja aku merasa canggung. Aku tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan mu diatas panggung seperti yang BaekYeon lakukan"

"hey, aku tidak pernah menuntut mu untuk seperti itu, aku nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini. Jangan terlalu difikirkan, toh kita masih bersama. Ya kan ?"

"terima kasih, kau selalu pengertian"

"aku juga tau alasan mu yang sesungguhnya oppa. Kau pasti sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya dan aku juga tau semua ini kau lakukan untuk kita. Aku mempercayai mu"

"wendy-ya… Naneun neoreul sarang hada"

"nado oppa… Naneun neoreul sarang hada"

.

.

.

 _ ***Wendy Pov***_

Gemuruh sorak-sorai dari arah stage, SMTOWN tidak pernah tidak ramai. Aku bersyukur berada di agency besar yang mempunyai fans loyal dan konser yang megah seperti ini. Satu persatu artis menunjukan performa yang epik diatas panggung, kami saling bergantian mengisi acara seperti yang sudah disusun.

Tiba saatnya encore, semua artis berada disatu panggung dan kami bernyanyi bersama. Red velvet ditugaskan untuk mengisi stage di sebelah kiri tengah dan EXO ada di stage ujung kanan (lihatlah, aku sampai menghafal blocking stage agar bisa memastikan dimana Kyungsoo oppa berada).

Selama kami berdiri disatu panggung yang sama dan selama aku mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya, tak sekalipun pandangan kami bertemu. Ekspresi ceria ku menutupi fikiran ku yang sedang bertanya-tanya...  
Apa ia tidak melihat ku ?  
Apa mungkin ia melihat ku disaat aku tidak melihatnya ?  
Tapi mengapa setiap aku mencoba mendekat oppa malah menjauh ?

Sudahlah, yang penting ia terlihat bahagia dan sesekali bercanda dengan artis yang lain.

Konser selesai , para artis menuruni panggung satu persatu secara acak. Kebetulan aku, Seulgi dan Key oppa turun paling belakang. Lalu dibawah belakang panggung aku melihat Kyungsoo oppa duduk sendiri diatas sound system box. Kenapa dia sendirian ?

Ku amati sekitar dan para kru sedang sibuk dengan jobdesk nya masing-masing, ku beranikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"kyungsoo oppa ? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat ku, lalu pandangannya turun ke tangan ku dan tangannya menggenggam tangan ku halus.

"wendy-ya..." ia menatap ku lagi, kemudian berdiri dan kali ini tangannya menanggup wajah ku hangat. Lalu ..ia mencium bibir ku.

Ku rasakan sentuhan dibibir ku yang ia kecup dengan sayang. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya sesekali bibir kami saling melumat dan aku tanpa sadar memegang pinggangnya.

Wajah kami sangat dekat, bahkan jarak ujung hidung kami hanya beberapa inci saja.

"Wendy-ya, ayo kita lakukan" ia menatap mata ku dengan tegas, aku bingung, apa yang dia maksud.

.

.

.

- _To be Continue_


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRETLY ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

D.O Kyungsoo EXO

Wendy Red Velvet

( WenSoo Couple )

EXO x Red Velvet

Summary :

Kyungsoo & Wendy yang berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dari publik. Akankah karir dan kehidupan asmara mereka dapat berjalan beriringan ? Atau kah harus ada salah satu dari itu yang harus mengalah ?  
"katakanlah aku terlalu pengecut" ucap D.O kepada Wendy.

.

.

.

" _DISPACT : D.O EXO & WENDY RED VELVET TERLIHAT BERKENCAN"_

" _D.O EXO & WENDY RED VELVET MAKAN MALAM ROMANTIS SETELAH SM TOWN"_

" _D.O EXO MENGANTAR WENDY RED VELVET PULANG DAN MEMBERIKA SEBUAH PELUKAN"_

.

.

.

 _ ***D.O Pov.***_

Dan disini lah aku, di ruang meeting bersama para manager dan juga Suho hyung.

"Jadi ini yang kau mau kyungsoo ?" youngmin hyung membuka percakapan

"maafkan aku hyung" jawab ku

"aaah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu" ucap Jaehyuk hyung sambil mengelus kasar wajahnya

"kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau kita akan memberikan konfirmasi" Minwook hyung menimpali

"tunggu, apa kau sudah sadar akan hal ini ? kau sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya ?" youngmin hyung memastikan

"kami tau dan kami siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Kami akan bertanggung jawab" ucap ku dengan yakin

"baiklah, aku akan menelfon manager RV dahulu, sepertinya mereka juga sudah selesai meeting...  
yoboseo.. bagaimana keputusan kalian hyung ?..  
baiklah kalau begituh, terima kasih hyung.  
Hhh. Ayo kita sebar release konfirmasi jika mereka memang punya hubungan"

Aku terkejut, mata ku memanas dan dada ku berdegup dengan kencang. Senyum ku merekah. Astaga ! akhirnya kami go public.

"manager hyung itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang galak dan juga disiplin. Kenapa ia bisa mengizinkan kita untuk memberi konfirmasi ya ?" ujar minwook hyung

"eey ! kau lupa dengan Irene hah ? dia ratunya negosiasi" jawab Jaehyuk hyung sambil keluar meninggalkan ku dan Suho hyung diruangan.

Saat nama Irene nonna disebut, sontak aku langsung melihat Suho hyung. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat wanita yg disukainya mendapatkan pujian secara tidak langsung. Maafkan aku hyung, tapi ku harap kau bisa sama seperti ku. Jatuh cinta itu bukan suatu hal yang harus disembunyikan.

Sesampainya aku di dorm, aku disambut dengan meriah oleh para member.

"woooah ! daebaksakon, kau sangat pemberani kyungsoo" xiumin

"akhirnya kami bisa menggoda mu secara terang-terangan hahaha" sehun dan kai tertawa

"EXO-L sangat terkejut, tapi banyak dari mereka yang merestui hubungan kalian, chukae o !" Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi berseluncur di internet melihat respon dari para netizen

"well, hatters gonna hate. Pasti akan ada pro dan kontra, tapi tak apa, nikmati saja" baekhyun memukul pundak ku

"sepertinya mulai sekarang, saat kau menyanyikan lagu cinta atau beradegan romantis, pasti orang-orang akan berfikir kalau kau sedang memikirkan wendy untuk penghayatan" chen berkomentar

"tapi hyung, aku memang selalu seperti itu" jawab ku sambil malu-malu

"eeeeeyyyy !" ucap semua member berbarengan

"sudah sudah, ayo kita makan, aku sudah membelikan banyak makanan untuk kalian. Ayo ke meja makan" Suho hyung mengarahkan

Seperti piranha yang melihat daging segar, merekapun langsung ke meja makan dan menyerbu makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Suho hyung.

"hyung. Maafkan aku" langkah Suho hyung terhenti dan ia menatap ku sambil tersenyum

"aku adalah leader untuk EXO, dan kau adalah leader untuk diri mu sendiri. Terima kasih karna kau sudah berani mengambil keputusan kyungsoo" lalu ia pergi.

Syukurlah tanggapan para member pun baik. Ah ! aku ingin menelfon wendy sebentar, hanya untuk memastikan..

"oppa !" jawabnya semangat, sepertinya ia dalam keadaan senang

"anyyeonghaseo chagy"

"oppa.. jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, aku malu" aku tertawa pelan, aku sangat menyukai wendy yang polos dan jujur seperti ini

"bagaimana keadaan disana ?" Tanya ku

"Reveluv memberikan respon yang positive. Mereka bilang, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan mu"

"tapi yang ku rasa adalah sebaliknya, aku yang sangat beruntung. Hhh..akhirnya aku bisa mengantar mu kemanapun tanpa takut akan di untit, bisa lebih bebas menikmati pertunjukan mu diatas panggung, bisa.."

"bisa berpegangan tangan, bermain di taman bermain, makan dipinggir jalan..."

"ya ! So Seung Wan ! apa itu telfon dari pacar mu ?! kemarikan HP mu, aku ingin bicara" ku pastikan itu suara Irene nonna yang memotong kalimat Wendy

"kyungsoo-ya" dan tiba-tiba ia berbicara informal pada ku, mungkin dia sudah tidak menganggap ku sebagai sunbae-nya lagi :")

"lupakan apa yang barusan wendy ucapkan. Kau harus tetap menjaga jarak. Tidak bisa bertemu sembarang waktu. Kau juga harus memperhatikan itu. Jangan terlalu terlihat bermesraan, biasa saja. Kau tidak mau kan disebut sebagai pasangan yang berlebihan ? Sudah bagus publik menyukai hubungan kalian berdua, pertahankan itu. Arra ?"

"nde nonna" jadi... seperti ini jika Irene nonna sudah bawel ya, selama ini aku cuma tau dari cerita Wendy saja. Kau tertipu denga wajah dinginnya kyungsoo -_-

"baiklah jika kau mengerti. Kyungsoo.. jangan sakiti wendy, aku percayakan ia pada mu. Tolong bantu aku untuk menjaganya" intonasi suara Irene nonna menjadi rendah, jelas terdengar itu suara dari dalam hatinya

"nde Irene nonna, percayakan itu pada ku"

"oppa, gwanchana ?" Wendy kembali

"gwanchana. Wendy nanti aku hubungi lagi ya, aku ingin makan malam bersama dengan member. Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut. Oke ?"

"baik oppa... kyungsoo oppa.. terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk mengajak ku berani. Saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo Oppa"

"nado saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo" telfon terputus dan aku tersenyum legah. Seperti semua bendungan didalam hati ku sudah meluap dan terbuka .Aku menyukai perasaan ini.

"ya ya yaaa ! sisahkan makanan untuk ku !" ucap ku sambil berjalan kearah meja makan.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
